Noche de sustos
by AlisaRB
Summary: AU/Sin Zombies- Fluff. Daryl y Beth paseando con su hija por las calles de Newborn la noche de Halloween.


**N/A: **Tanto el universo de TWD como sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Robert Kirkman y a AMC.

. . .

El sol empezaba a ponerse sobre el horizonte mientras el viento azotaba con fuerza las hojas de los árboles. Ya podía verse la silueta de la luna llena despuntando en lo alto del cielo, brillante y orgullosa, comenzando a iluminar las diminutas avenidas de Newborn, Georgia.

Newborn era, sin duda, un pueblo pequeño: no había ni mil habitantes, y sin embargo, aquél día las calles estaban mucho más transitadas de lo normal. El sonido que las inundaba no era otro que el de las risas, los gritos y pasos apresurados de los niños, que, emocionados, correteaban de un lado a otro cargando con sus cestas en busca de dulces.

Mientras, en una de las casas de las afueras, Beth se colocaba unas antenitas sobre la cabeza, antes de dar un paso atrás para mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación y sonreírle a su reflejo.

Se giró cuando oyó un silbido a su espalda y se encontró a Daryl apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con ambas cejas alzadas. Beth sonrió más ampliamente y dio una vuelta rápida.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó, imitando su gesto—. Venga ya, dime.

— ¿Sabes que Halloween es para los _niños_, verdad? —dijo él, y ella se acercó en dos pasos y le dio un codazo en las costillas, pero él ni se inmutó.

—El niño que llevas dentro es un viejo cascarrabias —murmuró ella, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo amago de alejarse. Entonces Daryl la sujetó con fuerza por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él de nuevo.

—_Soy_ un viejo cascarrabias —susurró él, tan cerca de su oído que Beth se estremeció. Daryl sonrió contra su pelo, antes de estrecharla con más fuerza—. Muy guapa.

—Gracias —murmuró Beth, casi sin aliento, antes de apartarse para mirar tras él—. ¿Y Emily?

— ¡Papiiiiiii! —Saltó de pronto una vocecita infantil desde la otra habitación—. ¡Mi corona no está! ¡Papáaa!

Daryl apoyó su frente contra la de Beth y soltó un suspirito resignado. Beth se echó a reír.

—Anda, ve —dijo suavemente, dándole un rápido beso—. No puedes tener a la realeza esperando.

Él soltó una risa áspera antes de separarse completamente y desaparecer de nuevo. Beth se volvió para revisar que no les faltaba nada y empezó a mandarse mensajes con Maggie. Cuando volvió a girarse se quedó petrificada un instante, antes de llevarse la mano a la boca para contenerse.

Daryl estaba allí plantado, con un mono pijama de lobo y las Ray-Ban, rojo como un tomate.

—Ni una palabra —gruñó él, pero Beth no pudo evitarlo más y empezó a reírse histéricamente, sujetándose el vientre con las manos para controlar los temblores que la atacaban, presa de las carcajadas.

Paró al sentir unas manitas tirando del dobladillo de su falda de tul, y bajó la cabeza para encontrarse con su hija estirando los brazos, tratando de convencerla de que la cargara. Beth se agachó ligeramente para levantarla y Emily se agarró rápidamente en torno a ella, como si fuera un koala sujeto a un árbol.

— ¿Por qué te ríes, mamá? —preguntó la niña, confusa, mientras jugueteaba con el pelo de Beth. Ella sólo rió más fuerte.

—De nada, cielo —y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de volver a dejarla en el suelo—.

¿Has encontrado la corona?

Emily asintió enérgicamente.

—Pero aún tienes que vestirte —saltó Daryl de pronto, poniéndola sobre sus hombros de golpe. Emily soltó un grito y una carcajada de pura diversión, antes de aferrarse con fuerza a los hombros de su padre. Daryl se paró en el marco de la puerta y se giró para dirigirle una última mirada a Beth—. Y tú y yo vamos a tener una charla después.

—Tiemblo de miedo —aseguró ella, aunque la sonrisa le llegaba de oreja a oreja.

—Ya veremos, Greene —respondió Daryl, sonriendo de una forma que la hizo estremecerse. A veces no lo entendía, cómo era capaz de seguir sintiéndose así después de cinco años juntos. Pero era así. Abría los ojos por la mañana y aún notaba las mariposas en el estómago cuando le veía a su lado durmiendo. Le sonreía de aquella forma y…

Su móvil vibrando fue lo que la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Maggie y Glenn también iban a llevar a sus hijos a por caramelos, y las dos hermanas no habían parado de mandarse mensajes sobre lo que iba pasando. Glenn y Maggie vivían en Atlanta, y a pesar de que se veían todo lo que podían, estaban separados por casi una hora en coche la mayor parte del tiempo.

Aquella noche, sin embargo, ambas se informaban en tiempo real sobre lo que iba ocurriendo. Glenn había conseguido caramelos para los niños, pero había resultado con que había encontrado los dulces de su infancia y ahora mantenía una acalorada discusión con su hijo pequeño por ver quién acabaría comiéndoselos. Maggie le mandaba pequeñas grabaciones para que Beth pudiera escuchar por ella misma lo absurdo de la situación: su marido discutiendo con su hijo de siete años sobre quién debería tomarse el último pica-pica. Beth no sabía si sería capaz de resistir el resto de la noche si continuaba riéndose así.

Por fin, diez minutos después, mientras Beth esperaba taloneando impacientemente en la entrada con su pequeña cesta de calabaza, surgieron Emily y Daryl, éste último cargándola a ella, que llevaba un precioso vestidito rosa claro y una corona plateada en la cabeza, mientras se agarraba como si no hubiera un mañana al cuello de Daryl, presionando su mejilla contra la de él. Beth sentía que se derretía ahí mismo.

— ¡Quietos! —les paró Beth, evitando que salieran. Daryl la miró, confundido, antes de ver cómo Beth alzaba el móvil y les echaba una foto rápida por sorpresa. Tanto el padre como la hija parpadearon varias veces, cegados por la repentina luz del flash. Beth sonrió como una boba hacia la pantalla—. Qué monos…

—Beth, borra eso —ordenó inmediatamente Daryl, pero ella sólo rió.

—Sólo voy a mandársela a Maggie. Mira qué graciosos —dijo ella, mientras le enseñaba momentáneamente la pantalla. Daryl frunció aún más el ceño e intentó cogerlo, pero Beth fue más rápida y se escabulló entre risitas—. Venga ya, no seas gruñón. ¡Es Halloween! —saltó, entusiasmada, y Emily empezó a jalear "¡Es Halloween, es Halloween!", mientras se agitaba en brazos de su padre.

—Como lo vea Glenn… —gruñó Daryl, frotándose los ojos. Beth resopló.

—Créeme, tengo fotos de Glenn _mucho_ peores —aseguró ella, antes de abrir la puerta y hacer un gesto—. Bueno, su alteza, y… ¿el lobo?

—Suficiente —musitó él, pasando de largo con Emily en brazos. Beth soltó una risita más, antes de coger abrigo y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Estuvieron un par de horas de aquí para allá, y siempre se repetía la misma escena: el dueño de la casa abría la puerta, se encontraba a Daryl Dixon vestido con un mono pijama de lobo y las Ray-Ban sosteniendo en brazos a una princesita, y de pronto todos los caramelos iban directos a la cesta incluso antes de que la pequeña pudiera siquiera pronunciar el famoso "truco o trato". Beth se dio cuenta de que en muchas ocasiones –en las cuales las que abrían eran mujeres- los caramelos iban más dirigidos a _Daryl_ que a la propia Emily, pero no le importó. Nunca había sido celosa, y no iba a empezar ahora.

Además, estaban consiguiendo toneladas de caramelos.

Había oscurecido hacía ya un rato, y apenas quedaban niños de la edad de Emily. Todo lo que había eran niños más mayores y adolescentes preparando sus jugarretas o buscando sitios donde darse el lote.

La familia había llegado a casa de los Grimes, y cómo no, Beth se había detenido a saludar. Carl se había marchado hacía un rato con sus amigos –a buscar caramelos, según su madre, a hacer alguna estupidez, según su padre- y sólo se habían quedado Lori y Rick con Judith, que aún era pequeña para ir. El infante, de tres añitos, dormitaba suavemente en el carrito tras su madre.

— Disfruta mientras puedas. A Carl ya ni le interesa ir con nosotros —suspiró Lori, antes de acercarse para hacerle una suave carantoña a Emily, que también dormía, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su madre—. Es igualita a ti.

—Sí —corroboró Beth, apoyando la barbilla en su cabecita—. Menos en los ojos. Los ojos son de su padre.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos más, observando a la pequeña dormitando, ambas casi con la baba colgando.

— ¿Y Judith? Cada día está más grande —comentó Beth, inclinándose para ver a la niña, que fruncía el ceño en medio de su sueño.

—Dentro de poco ya no me quedarán bebés que mimar. ¿Sabes que la semana que viene cumple ya cuatro años?

— ¿De verdad? ¿Ya? —Beth estaba enamorada de Judith. Un año antes de que Emily naciera, los Grimes habían recibido a la pequeña, y Beth había sido su niñera hasta que se quedó embarazada, e incluso ahora seguía siendo como una sobrina para Beth.

—Sí, es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo… —suspiró Lori—. Vamos a celebrar una pequeña fiesta con sus amigos del cole. Emily está invitada, claro —aseguró ella—. Y tú también. Hace mucho que no pasamos una tarde todas las mujeres juntas.

—Eso es cierto —respondió Beth—. Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos. Se hace tarde, y ésta está que se cae —añadió, haciendo un gesto hacia la niña, que roncaba suavemente en sus brazos. Lori rió y se acercó para darle un suave abrazo de despedida.

Beth dio toda la vuelta a la casa para ir a buscar a Daryl al garaje, donde observaba algo bajo el capó del coche de Rick. Carraspeó ligeramente y ambos hombres se giraron.

—Me voy —gruñó Daryl, antes de estrecharle la mano a Rick—. Cuídate.

—Adiós —se despidió Rick—. ¿Vais a venir a la fiesta de Judith, no?

—Claro —aseguró Beth, sonriendo—. Adiós, Rick.

Daryl llegó hasta donde estaban las dos y la rodeó suavemente con el brazo, mientras caminaban en dirección a casa. Las calles estaban mucho más tranquilas ahora, y apenas se oía nada que no fueran los coches.

Beth se apoyó un poco más sobre el cuerpo de Daryl, y éste la apretó contra sí.

—Estoy muerta —bostezó Beth dramáticamente tras un rato—. No recordaba que Halloween fuera así de cansado.

—Estamos mayores para esto —dijo él en voz baja, y Beth rio—. Dentro de poco este bicho querrá ir con sus amigos y nosotros podremos quedarnos en casa asustando a los niños.

—Bueno, yo no diría que asustes a nadie con ese disfraz —se burló inocentemente Beth, disfrutando de la forma en la que se ruborizaba Daryl—. Es más, diría que has recibido más atención que Emily.

Daryl bufó.

—Ven a un tipo con una ballesta y ni se inmutan. Ven a un tipo en Halloween disfrazado y parece que es un perro con tres cabezas.

—Bueno, es que no es un tipo disfrazado cualquiera —apostilló Beth, inclinándose aún más.

—Da lo mismo —dijo Daryl distraídamente, bostezando en voz baja—. Es una vez y no más.

Llegaron a la puerta de su casa y Daryl se apartó para sacar las llaves. Beth se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, observándole con una media sonrisa mientras acunaba a Emily.

—Es una pena, ¿sabes? —murmuró Beth.

— ¿Mm?

—El otro también querrá ver a su papá disfrazado.

Plof. Las llaves dieron a parar contra el suelo, estrellándose con un sonidito metálico, pero ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta. Daryl seguía colocado frente a la puerta, con la mano aún puesta como si fuera a girar las llaves. La observó durante unos segundos antes de parpadear.

—Es-estás… ¿estás…?

—Sí —asintió ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aún no había terminado de decirlo cuando sintió que la estrechaba con una fuerza desmesurada, casi aplastándola, pero cuidando de no despertar a Emily. Beth utilizó el brazo libre para rodear su cuello y los dos se quedaron así, abrazados, mientras Beth se resistía para que las lágrimas no se derramaran.

— ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes? —preguntó él, apartándose para mirarle a la cara. Beth no se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba llorando hasta que no sintió su mano limpiándole el rostro con suavidad. Beth recargó la cara en su mano.

—Me hice el test esta mañana. No sabía cuándo decírtelo —rió ella, aliviada por su reacción. Aún recordaba la forma en la que el color había abandonado sus mejillas cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada de Emily por primera vez. Si no hubiera sido Daryl, aquello habría sido hasta normal, pero tratándose de él, Beth se sintió tentada de tumbarle y traerle un vaso de agua para que se calmara.

Sin embargo, Daryl la observaba ahora con absoluta devoción, colocando suavemente la otra mano en su estómago. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella y cerró los ojos.

Beth le miró unos segundos antes de sonreír de nuevo y acercarse ligeramente para robarle un dulce beso. Daryl suspiró.

—Tendremos que ir al médico —dijo él de pronto, con tono alarmado—. Y ver qué…

—Shh —le cortó ella con suavidad, antes de besarle otra vez—. Hay tiempo. Tranquilo.

Alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla, mientras se recargaba mejor a Emily en el brazo, que empezaba a quedársele insensible.

Se apartó para mirarle a los ojos y le apartó el flequillo de la cara.

—Así que aún no te has librado de Halloween, Daryl Dixon. Ni se te ocurra tirar este precioso disfraz —le advirtió ella, tratando de sonar severa.

Daryl sonrió, de aquella forma en la que provocaba que el corazón le diera un vuelco y la respiración se le acelerara.

— ¿Estás loca? Si llego a saber que me iban a dar tantos caramelos, me lo habría puesto hace años —respondió Daryl, antes de besarla.

Y si había alguna forma de enamorarse aún más de una persona, Beth la encontró entonces.

* * *

**N/A: **Sólo un poquito de fluff, que nunca hace daño a nadie. Dedicado a Ruth. Sólo ella sabe las ganas que tenía de escribir a un Daryl presumiendo de princesita por todo el barrio.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Si os ha gustado dejad un review! ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
